paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
1x1x1x1
1x1x1x1, also known as Tess Aract, is a character from the Paper Roblox series, originally appearing in Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold. He is known as being the God of Void. Origin Originally, Tess Aract and 1x1x1x1 were two seperate entities, with Tess being the main body and 1x1x1x1 being "a spacial distortion in the Old World" as described at the end of Chapter 9. However, during Tess Aract's studies of the Rift of Darkness (or Void Star), 1x1x1x1 was unleashed onto the world and proceeded to enter Tess Aract's body. This had to have happened between the events of Paper Roblox 2 and Super Paper Roblox, as 1x1x1x1 is found half-posessing a normal Robloxian in Paper Roblox 2. This had some big side effects, such as changing Tess's appearance and giving 1x1x1x1 full control of Tess's body if he was somehow removed from the body, which can be seen at the end of Chapter 5 via engulfing Tess in extreme light with the Rift of Light while wearing the Rift of Darkness. According to Sphara, while she was an oracle she had sent Tess, Scriptliss and Dusekkar on a quest and granted them each one wish. Tess wished for a vessel to help him while he was studying the void, which turned out to be the Void Star. Tess Aract had also established a great friendship between himself and Scriptliss for the time he was alive within The Plot Book. When Tess got lost in the void, however, and 1x1x1x1 was all that was left, Scriptliss could not end up keeping a friendship between 1x1x1x1 and himself, so he eventually had to kill 1x1x1x1 at the end of Super Paper Roblox. Card Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold 1x1x1x1's card can be found behind a fairly small lavafall near the start of a wide room in Tock Town in Chapter 7. Card Description: "The god of mirage and void. Some may say he's just a figment of your imagination. What will you believe?" Super Paper Roblox 1x1x1x1 After the conversation at the end of Chapter 5, 1x1x1x1's card can be found behind the player when the scissors appear. Card Description: "The immensely powerful god of void who was thought to be locked in the very heart of Banland. Now that he has broken out of his cell, his presence is a threat to all of Paper Robloxia. Scriptliss used to be friends with him before he succumbed to the void, when he was better known as "Tess Aract." Developer Comments: "He's absolutely insane. He's also one of my favorite characters." True 1x1x1x1 Card Description: "The final form of the god of void. After being brainwashed and having his very essence distorted by the Rift of Light, can he even be considered to have a soul anymore? If there's even a soul left inside him, it's buried so deep into the void that it's as good as gone. The Void Star powered him up for sure, but now he doesn't have one thing which Scriptliss still has." Developer Comments: "Best part about developing SPR was writing 1x1x1x1's dialog in Chapter 8." Trivia * A figurine of True 1x1x1x1 appears in a Robloxian's house in Cutout Town. Category:Characters